


Fated

by katychan666



Series: A Fated Pair (Omegaverse) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basically... the time when they met each other for the first time, First Kiss, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alpha!Alec x Omega!Magnus fanficAlec and Magnus meet for the first time, immediately knowing they are fated to be together ;)





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, I started the "Omegaverse-Malec" series and this is the first part... I hope you're gonna like it ^^ If you read my other fanfic about them, then this is like a "back-story" of how they met. 
> 
> Also, important to mention, this isn't happening in the Shadowhunter world, but in Dancer!Magnus x Student!Alec AU.... yeah~
> 
> Basically not a lot of "M" stuff happens, but I chose that rating just to be careful :')
> 
> I hope you're gonna like it ^^

Magnus Bane, a 26 year old professional dancer, was miserable. He was currently at the club with his best friend, Catarina, and was feeling miserable. Now, he was having a lousy time, because his friend didn’t want to join him on the dancing floor and dancing on his own seemed kind of pathetic, but that wasn’t reason behind Magnus’ bad mood. His mood worsened when he looked around the club; most of people in there had someone beside them and Magnus was completely alone. Sure, he had friends, plenty of them, but Magnus felt lonely in romantic way. Most of people his age had already found their mate and there he was; already in his mid twenties and he still hadn’t found his yet. He could manage on his own just perfectly, but lately he was craving to finally find his fated Alpha. But, even though the wish was big, he had no such luck, because all of the guys, or girls for that matter, weren’t compatible with him. People said that you knew when you found the right, fated mate, but how the fuck was he about to figure it out if all people that he had met so far were just idiots and morons?

Magnus cursed under his breath, because Catarina still didn’t want to go dancing with him and he just rolled his eyes. Honestly, what was the point of dragging him out, if she just sat there and did nothing?! Then again, Magnus decided that he wouldn’t allow his friend’s stubbornness destroy his night and with a loud sigh, he said something to Catarina and stood up, because he was tired of sitting there. His mood brightened a bit when he walked to the dance floor, where people were dancing to the rhythm of the music and even though Magnus had no one to dance with, he didn’t let that bother him; dancing on his own was just as fun, since dancing was his profession, after all. Besides, who knew, maybe he’d get lucky and meet someone that way.

Alec Lightwood, a 22 year old student, wasn’t having a much better time as well. He was spending the evening at that exact club, but if it was up to him, he would be crawled up in his apartment, away from other people. His grumpy nature kept most people away from him, which he didn’t mind at all. He wasn’t a big fan of people, but for some reason, he allowed Isabelle to drag him to the club, where she was a regular. Izzy knew that her brother was struggling with loneliness, even though he didn’t want to admit it himself, but she could see it in his eyes. So, because of this, she forced him to go out and meet some new people. Who knew, maybe he’d finally be able to meet someone that he’d be compatible with.

Alec let out an annoyed groan when Izzy grabbed him by his hand and started dragging him towards the dance floor. His eyes widened and filled themselves with horror; Alec hated dancing. No, despise would be the correct word, because he sucked at it. Now, he didn’t mind watching other people dance, especially if they were good at it. He stiffened when he was pushed into the crowd of sweaty people and he wrinkled his nose; he didn’t like it at all. As soon as he stepped on the dance floor, Isabelle let go off his hand and he panicked when the crowd of dancing people surrounded him. Great, now what? Honestly, he felt like the biggest imbecile there, because he just kept standing and looking around himself like a lost puppy searching for his owner. When his eyes located Isabelle, who already found someone to dance with, his jaw dropped and he crossed his arms on top of his chest; universe wasn’t fair. At all. Sometimes, Alec really envied his sister; she was so much more outgoing and attractive. And there he was, a lost case. The fact that he was an Alpha made this even that more ironic.

Magnus had a smile on his face as he dance and he allowed the rhythm of the music playing completely overcome him. He waved to Catarina and signed her to join him, but she just shook her head again, but smiled. Magnus chuckled and shrugged, going back to dancing. He loved the feeling that he got on the dance floor; being surrounded by people like that as the loud music was playing, made him feel so alive and he completely forgot about the worries that he previous had; suddenly finding the right person didn’t matter anymore.

As Alec was trying to get away from the crowd, he was interrupted when someone caught his attention. The person, a man that stole his attention, was absolutely gorgeous and the way that he danced caught Alec’s ability to breath. The man was wearing tight, skinny ripped jeans and a simple T-shirt, which did wonders for his body. His hair was spiked up and even though Alec was standing quite far away, he noticed the glittery makeup on the person’s eyes, his nails painted as well. He looked really confident and Alec blinked a few times, feeling his face heat up. Then, there was a strange feeling that overcame him, almost as an instinct. Even the other was far away, Alec could _smell_ him and by the Angel, did the person’s scent did wonders to his body. Alec wanted to make the person his, to mark him. Surprised by his own possessiveness, Alec soon figured out the reason why he got like that; that person was his mate.

As Alec just stood there, some people bumped into him, causing Magnus to look over at him. Magnus was minding his own business as he danced, until something distracted him. He could hear people complaining and swearing, turning his eyes to that spot. Magnus’ eyes caught a person, who was staring at him, and Magnus soon froze at place. At first glance, he quickly noticed how attractive the other person was. The other’s eyes were just staring at him, dark and possessive, dominating him almost immediately. Heath started hitting Magnus’ body in waves and he swallowed thickly, feeling his entire body shivering and he made a step back when the other made a step towards him. And then it happened; his stomach made a weird flop and Magnus found himself on the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach, kneeling down as he was panting for air. He cursed when he felt himself growing wet and he pressed a hand towards his mouth; he went into heat? No, that wasn’t possible; he was taking the heat suppressants, so he shouldn’t be.

Magnus’ body shivered again when he looked at the person, who was literally devouring him with his eyes and he felt like a pray that was about to get eaten. And yet, Magnus didn’t hate it. He wanted to submit to that person, as if he was existing only to please the other. So, that was the feeling that people were talking about? That was his fated mate? As he was picking himself off of the ground, he cursed because he was even wetter than before, knowing that he had to find a bathroom quickly; he was a complete mess. And if he really went into heat, he needed to get away to his apartment as soon as possible; he knew what could happen if he didn’t.

“Shit, shit, shit,” panted Magnus and made his way to the bathroom, his legs heavy and his entire body felt hot. He looked around and his eyes widened when he saw that the person followed him. Crap, now what? What if the guy was a complete freak, without self-control? Just as he was about to go to the toilet, he was grabbed by the wrist and he let out a small moan when the other grabbed his hand.

Alec panicked when he saw the other guy leaving. He was concerned when he saw that the other was struggling like that and he followed him just to make sure that he was okay. Plus, he couldn’t stop, even if he wanted. His sweet scent was just too tempting, almost like a drug and Alec dragged his tongue over his lower lip when he finally found the other one. Alone. Perfect. Alec’s eyes darkened when Magnus pressed himself against the wall and he smirked. He grabbed him by his wrist and pinned him against the wall, hard. Magnus let out a small whimper and that was enough to snap Alec back to reality. He quickly released Magnus and made a step back, knowing that he should have a better self-control. He wasn’t an animal, he knew better.

The way that Magnus was pinned against the wall was exciting; it was in his nature to please his Alpha. But, deep inside, he hated himself for submitting to his primal urges so soon. Then, just like that, he was released and he opened his eyes when he couldn’t feel the other man’s body pinned against him. As he opened his eyes, he could see that the Alpha was standing a few steps back, panting as he was trying to keep his composure. Magnus was a mess like him, but he straightened himself and cleared his throat.

“Y-you okay?” asked Alec huskily and bit into his lower lip hard, driven mad by how good the other smelled. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to, uh, I’m just,” he then stammered and stopped himself for a second or so. “I mean, you’re just so… I wanted to-” he then went on by saying and he nervously stopped himself. “I think that we’re mates,” he stated awkwardly at the end.

Magnus listened for him and just blinked a few times. The guy looked so dominating before, but now that he actually opened his mouth and started talking, Magnus laughed softly, leaned his head back and let out a loud sigh. “You _think?_ ” asked Magnus as he was still laughing and let out a small whimper of discomfort. “Do you have any ideas how I feel?” he then went on by asking and pressed his lips together. “This-”

“I know, it’s the same for me,” replied Alec. “My name’s Alec,” he said, knowing that he should probably let the other know his name.

“Magnus,” said Magnus breathlessly; he couldn’t believe it, just learning the guy’s name was able to get him shivering again.

“Magnus,” repeated Alec, liking the way the guy’s name rolled on his tongue, it sounded perfect coming out of his mouth. Alec’s body heated up again and he growled as he said Magnus’ name. “Magnus,” Alec repeated again and his deep voice shook Magnus right to the core. It only hit him then; that man right there was his; they belonged to each other. Magnus moaned when his name was called out like that and he almost turned around and offered his neck to Alec already. It was scary the control Alec had over him and he felt himself getting even wetter, the sweet scent of his pheromones growing stronger.

“Alec,” moaned Magnus and pressed his legs together. He was rock hard already, his pants soaked with slick and he swallowed back a moan when he placed a hand over his erection to hide it. He sucked onto his lower lip and Alec just chuckled when he saw that his Omega was hard already. “Please,” begged Magnus, not even knowing what he was saying at the moment. His only salvation seemed to be Alec’s dick and he stepped closer to the other, draping his shaky arms around Alec’s neck. “Make me yours,” he said and whimpered when Alec placed his knee between his legs and without even knowing himself, he was softly moaning out as he started rubbing himself against Alec’s leg. He was too far gone, it’s been a while since he has gotten into heat and he didn’t know how to handle it.

Alec’s face darkened when he heard _his_ Omega say that, his entire body was literally on fire. Magnus’ face was flushed and the way that he was rubbing against his leg made it really hard for the younger one to hold back anymore. His breathing was awfully uneven and Alec cursed when he felt Magnus shaking in his arms. Overcome with desire, Alec rammed Magnus into the wall again and didn’t hesitate to place his lips on top of Magnus’. He grabbed him by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together.

Magnus whimpered when his Alpha kissed him and he supported himself against the wall as Alec pushed against it. The Alpha’s lips felt so good moving against his and when he felt Alec licking along his lower lip, he quickly parted his lips, delirious when he heard Alec’s deep chuckle. The younger one couldn’t help but to chuckle, Magnus was perfect. Their bodies fit perfectly together and Alec swore that he could come right at that spot when he slipped his tongue inside of Magnus’ mouth. The other’s mouth was hot, his taste sweet to Alec and he was getting drunk with kissing his Omega, who just kept kissing him back, desperately trying to cling onto him.

They kissed fast and messily; each other needed to be kissed more than they needed the air itself. Magnus sucked onto Alec’s tongue and the younger one opened his mouth when he felt Magnus’ teeth. His eyes stopped on Magnus’ neck and Alec growled into their kiss. He wanted to bite Magnus, to claim him. Instead, Alec sunk his teeth down onto Magnus’ lower lip hard, breaking the skin. Magnus hissed at that and Alec moaned when he tasted the metal taste of Magnus’ blood on his tongue.

Alec’s eyes widened when he pulled back. Seeing Magnus bleeding worked like cold shower and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach; he was supposed to offer his Omega protection and pleasure, not hurt him and cause him pain, especially not now that they had just met. “Shit,” said Alec and gently hugged Magnus’ face, lifting it up. “I made you bleed, crap,” he said and his body shuddered. “Does it hurt?”

Magnus looked up at him, confused. His eyes were glazed and he just blinked. He registered the pain before, but he cared for none of that. He wanted Alec to keep doing what he was doing before and due to his heat, he was completely lost, almost as if he was drunk. He smiled when Alec cupped his face and he nuzzled into the touch. That felt nice. “Alec,” said Magnus. “I don’t care,” he then said and kissed Alec again.

Alec returned the kiss, but it was different this time. The kiss was slow and sweet, Alec licking away the blood and he pressed their foreheads together. Magnus looked up at him again and his eyes were unfocused. Alec gulped and he swallowed hard; Magnus was a mess, but so tempting at the same time. One could easily push him down and he wouldn’t be able to struggle back. Alec cursed and pressed his lips together, he knew that he needed to get Magnus back home; he couldn’t be out in that state.

“Come, I’ll take you home,” said Alec softly.

“Home?” hummed Magnus and smirked. He liked the sound of that. He hooked a finger around Alec’s belt and then placed his hand lower, between Alec’s legs. He ran a finger over Alec’s member and gently squeezed it, massaging it and he gave Alec a drunken smile when he was rewarded by a soft moan. “To continue things?” he then asked, hopeful.

Usually, Magnus would never, ever sleep with someone that he didn’t know. And deep inside he was absolutely horrified and disgusted with how he was acting; that was the first for him. But he couldn’t help himself, after years of supressing his heat, it all came rushing like that. Plus, he finally found his fated mate, so how could he possibly stop now?

“Shit, Magnus,” cursed Alec when Magnus touched him and almost took the bait. He kissed Magnus’ neck, up to his earlobe and then tightly closed his eyes, gently wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ wrist and removed his hand, even though he loved the way Magnus was playing with him. “N-no,” he said and shook his head. “I want to get to know you first, I don’t want to do something that we’d later regret.”

That was enough for Magnus to sober up enough to know what he was doing and all of the colour drained from his face. He felt sick down to his stomach and even though he was still a shivering mess, he stopped touching Alec and hid his face into his palms. What the hell was wrong with him?! He was acting like a complete slut. Disgusting. Was Alec disgusted? Magnus’ heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he quickly wiped his mouth and straightened himself up a bit.

“Sorry,” whispered Magnus. “Usually, I’m not like this. I hate how I was acting before, but I,” he started, his voice trailing off. “God, just what do you think of me? I wouldn’t spread legs for just anyone, you know. Please don’t be disgusted,” he then went on by saying, his speech fast and uneven. Even this was out of his character; he’d never beg like that.

“Hey, hey,” said Alec quickly and gently removed some of the hair that was falling over Magnus’ eyes. “I’m not disgusted, far from it,” he firmly stated and gave Magnus a weak smile. “Besides, it’s not your fault. It’s partially my fault… and the heat.”

Magnus snickered when he heard Alec say that. He was happy to hear Alec say that, but god was that cheesy. “My god, that was so corny,” said Magnus and let out a small chuckle, grinning. Now, Magnus felt more himself and he was glad about that.

“I hope you don’t dislike people like that,” muttered Alec. “You see, I’m a pretty corny person,” he then added.

“I didn’t say that,” said Magnus and Alec’s smirk grew wider.

So far, Alec liked Magnus, not just look and instinct wise; he really liked his personality as well. He seemed like a fun person and not to mention, he was fucking gorgeous. And he could dance. And his smile was to die for. Alec could already go on and on why Magnus was perfect, but was interrupted when Magnus called out his name.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

Magnus grinned when he noticed that Alec was again literally drooling as he was observing him and he pressed his lips together. “Look,” said Magnus. “I know that I’m a lot to look at, but please focus, I hated it when people don’t pay attention to me when I’m speaking.”

“Right, sorry,” said Alec and nodded, his face heating up. “So, what did you say?”

“Can I buy you a drink?” asked Magnus, despite his shivering and hot body. Honestly, he would’ve love to be back at his own apartment. He just wanted to rest. But at the same time, he didn’t want Alec go just yet.

“I have a better idea,” said Alec softly. “Let’s go somewhere else, where’s less people,” he said when he noticed that people were starting to get attracted to Magnus’ sweet scent.

“My place, then?” offered Magnus. “It’s pretty close. Plus, there’s plenty to drink there as well,” he said.

“Sure, sounds good. I’d love to talk to you more.”

“Lovely, I want to get to know you better as well,” replied Magnus and grinned when Alec offered him his hand, which he gladly took.

A smug smile spread across Isabelle’s face when she noticed Alec leaving the club with someone and she congratulated herself; Alec finally met someone thanks to her. She promised to herself that she’d have to remind Alec to thank her later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & opinions are well appreciated


End file.
